This invention relates generally to a diverter valve for directing water from a mixing valve to a number of separate outlets and specifically to a diverter valve capable of directing fluid to a specific combination of hydraulic devices.
Typically, a diverter valve is commonly assembled between a flow control device or valve such as a mixing faucet and several hydraulic devices. One common example is the use of a mixing valve for a shower and tub combination. The mixing valve provides proportional quantities of hot and cold fluids. The diverter valve is actuated to provide fluid to desired hydraulic device such as the spout for the bathtub or the showerhead. In some versions of the diverter valve is capable of diverting fluid to one of several hydraulic devices. Diverter valves commonly have a valve cartridge rotatable about an axis to provide selective fluid communication between an inlet and one of a several outlets.
It is becoming increasingly common to increase the number of showerheads or other hydraulic devices available for use within a shower. Typically, if more than one hydraulic device is installed, separate on/off valves are required to control the flow of fluid to each hydraulic device. It is known to install multiple showerheads within a shower to provide many streams of continuous and directed water flow. In such assemblies many valves are required in order to selectively engage or disengage water flow through specific showerheads. Installation of such valves increases cost, complexity and installation time. The added expense is a barrier to installing multiple showerheads in many applications where cost is of concern.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a multi-port diverter valve capable of directing fluid from an inlet to a multiple hydraulic outlet devices in various combinations.